Mitternächtliches Baden Im See
by Gurkiball
Summary: Lily ist sich sicher, dass James ihre Beziehung beenden will. Sie kommt ihm zuvor und nimmt ihm die Arbeit ab. Ob sie richtig entschieden hat? Lest selbst!
1. Chapter 1

Titel: Mitternächtliches Baden Im See

Autor: Gurkiball

Altersbeschränkung: öhm 12? I dunno...

Genre: Romance/Drama

Hauptpersonen: Lily und James

Kapitel: 4, also eine KG

Inhalt: Lily ist sich sicher, dass James ihre Beziehung beenden will. Sie kommt ihm zuvor und nimmt ihm die Arbeit ab. Ob sie richtig entschieden hat? Lest selbst!

Anmerkung: Von der Handlung her geschieht nicht sehr viel, die FF spielt sich eher in den Gedanken der beiden Hauptpersonen Lily und James ab. Nur mal als kleine Warnung vorweg.

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR

--

Teil 1

Lily – The End

"James", hauchte ich ihm entgegen, als er mich an seinen Körper zog. Mir stieg sein vertrauter Duft in die Nase und ich schloss kurz die Augen, erinnerte mich an das erste Mal, als er mich in die Arme genommen hatte, als ich das erste Mal diesen Geruch wahrgenommen hatte. Diese Erinnerung und das ganze Chaos in meinem Kopf waren zu viel für mich. Ich ließ von ihm ab und ging einen Schritt zurück.

"Lily", antwortete er atemlos. "Was ist los? Warum bist du weggerannt?"

Wie konnte ich ihm erklären, was eben passiert war? Und wenn ich es könnte, er würde es doch sowieso nicht verstehen.

James sah unsere Beziehung anders als ich. Für ihn war es nur das Hier und Jetzt, aber für mich war es mehr, viel mehr. Meine Zukunft war ungewiss. Ich hatte keinen Menschen, der mich außerhalb von Hogwarts erwartete, ich war allein. Jetzt hatte ich noch James, aber was war mit morgen und übermorgen? Ich war für ihn doch bloß ein Zeitvertreib, um sich innerhalb der Hogwartsmauern nicht zu langweilen. Sobald diese aufgebrochen waren, würde er nicht mehr zu bremsen sein, berauscht von der grenzenlosen Freiheit, von der er in den letzten Tagen ununterbrochen sprach. Doch diese Freiheit hatte Einschränkungen, das wusste ich. Es lief hauptsächlich darauf hinaus, dass ich an seiner Freiheit nicht teilnehmen konnte. Ich gehörte nicht dazu, hatte keinen Platz an seiner Seite. Daher wusste ich auch, was unmittelbar nach dem Abschluss passieren würde. Er würde mich verlassen.

"Ich kann nicht mehr", sagte ich, ohne dass ich irgendeinen Entschluss gefasst hatte. 'Ich kann nicht mehr', wiederholte ich in Gedanken. Was kann ich nicht mehr? Mit dem Gedanken leben, dass er mich nicht bei sich haben wollte? 'Nein' schrie mein Herz auf und hörte bei der bloßen Vorstellung ein paar Sekunden auf zu schlagen. In der kurzen Zeit der Stille tauchte eine zweite Frage auf. Konnte ich damit leben, wenn ich der Grund für den Bruch wäre? Mein Herz schlug weiter. Ein gutes Zeichen, wenn auch klein, aber was blieb mir anderes übrig? Ich würde es überleben, denn ich konnte mir eine Welt vorstellen, in der ich ihn nicht mehr haben wollte, aber keine, in der er mich nicht wollte.

"Das hättest du doch sagen können. Wir hätten uns wieder hingesetzt", sagte James erleichtert.

"Nein, James. Ich mein nicht das Tanzen." Warum sollte ich auf das Ende warten? Ich selbst konnte dem Ganzen auch einen Schlussstrich ziehen, bevor er es wagte und mir mein Herz herausriss. Genau, ich selbst riss mein eigenes Herz raus, nicht er. Auf dieser Weise konnte ich ihn nicht hassen.

"Was dann?" Er schaute mich verunsichert an. Ich an seiner Stelle wäre es auch gewesen, wenn einem die Begleitung für den Abschlussball mitten im Tanz ohne ein Wort zu sagen aus der Halle rennt. Ich würde die Welt nicht mehr verstehen, doch das war eine andere Sache. Ich musste jetzt an meiner Entscheidung festhalten und mit der Sprache rausrücken. Um ein halbwegs normales Leben leben zu können, musste ich ihn verlassen, denn wenn er es tat, wäre ich nicht mehr im Stande zu atmen, geschweige denn zu leben. Es bereitete mir Übelkeit und Schrecken, aber es musste raus.

"Uns", entfuhr es mir, nicht lauter als ein Ausatmen.

"Uns?" wiederholte er fragend.

"Ja. Du und ich, wir, das geht nicht mehr. Ich will nicht." Mein Tonfall war ungewohnt matt und kraftlos.

"Lily, was redest du da?" Er war geschockt. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet, dass ich vor ihm Schluss machte.

"Du hast mich schon verstanden. Unsere Beziehung, das geht nicht... ich mein - " Ich suchte verzweifelt nach Worten und kramte in meinem Gehirn nach Gründen für das Ende unserer Beziehung. Ich konnte ihm ja schlecht die Wahrheit sagen. Er würde mich für eine Besessene halten und mich bis an sein Lebensende, wann immer er an mich dachte, als das verrückte Mädchen in Erinnerung behalten.

James verdrehte die Augen. "Ich wusste, dass der Elfenwein zu viel für dich war. Ich hätte dich nicht mittrinken lassen sollen." Er konnte seine Späße einfach nicht lassen.

"James, das ist nicht witzig!", sagte ich frustriert, doch er ging nicht drauf ein.

"Komm wir gehen jetzt und du legst dich schlafen." Er legte mir den rechten Arm um die Schultern und führte mich mit leichtem Druck gegen meinem Körper Richtung Schloss. Dieser unerwartete Körperkontakt lies meine Entschlossenheit bröckeln. Ich sehnte mich nach mehr. Mein Körper verlangte nach ihm, nach seinen Händen und Lippen, so als könnte er nicht ohne James existieren. Sein Gesicht war jetzt ganz nah und mein Bedürfnis ihn zu küssen war so stark, dass ich einen dicken Kloß in der Kehle spürte. Es war erstaunlich, wie viel Sehnsucht man für einen Menschen entwickeln konnte, der direkt neben einen stand. Wenn ich jetzt schon so für ihn fühlte, wie würde es dann werden, wenn er nicht mehr bei mir war? Letzten Endes würde er nicht bei mir sein, denn wenn ich dem Ganzen kein Ende bereitete, würde er es später tun, versuchte ich meinem Körper zu erklären. Hör auf, nach ihm zu rufen, später wirst du genug Zeit dafür haben. Doch solange James' Arm um meinen Schultern lag, wollte mein Körper nicht aufgeben und hielt an der Wärme unter seiner Berührung fest. Diese innere Zerrissenheit zwischen Körper und Gedanken musste aufhören.

Ich schüttelte seine Hand ab und ging auf Abstand. Mein Herz hörte sich an, als wollte es meinen Brustkorb sprengen, so sehr wollte mein Körper wieder zurück zu ihm. Doch ab jetzt musste ich mich daran gewöhnen, ihn nicht mehr in meiner Nähe zu haben. James machte einen Schritt auf mich zu, woraufhin ich weiter zurückwich.

"Nein, James! Lass mich!... Lass mich ausreden", flehte ich ihn an. Ich wollte das alles so schnell es ging hinter mich bringen. James setzte wieder zum Sprechen an, doch ich hinderte ihn daran, indem ich meine Hand hob. Dann trafen sich unsere Blicke kurz. Ich wich seinem aus, denn ich konnte James nicht lange in die Augen schauen. Es war schlimm. Es war wie die Angst vorm Ertrinken, Angst, er könnte zu viel sehen.

Ich visierte seine Stirn an, um ihn nicht mehr in die Augen schauen zu müssen und sagte: "Meine Gefühle für dich sind doch nicht so stark wie ich gehofft habe." Ich schluckte und fuhr fort. "Ich dachte, nach einer Weile müsste das kommen, aber dem war nicht so. Du und deine Gefühle haben bei mir den Schein erweckt, dass es mir eigentlich genauso geht wie dir, doch dein Schein, das Licht, die Wärme, es wurde immer schwächer, bis es mich nicht mehr erreichte, mich nicht mehr wärmte."

"Was redest du da?", gab er atemlos von sich. Ich spürte eisige Kälte bis in meine Knochen dringen.

"Ich will dich nicht verletzten. Du bist eine herzensguter Mensch und jetzt, da ich um meiner Gefühle bewusst bin, will ich dich nicht belügen." Es entstand eine kurze Pause. "Es hat nicht geklappt mit uns. Ich hab mir wirklich Mühe gegeben, dir gerecht zu werden, aber mein Herz schweigt." Mein Brustkorb verkrampfte sich, so dass ich Mühe hatte zu atmen.

"Lily, ich verstehe überhaupt nichts. Vorhin war doch noch alles in Ordnung."

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sagte abwesend: "Nichts war in Ordnung."

"Heißt das, du willst hier und jetzt mit mir..." Seine Stimme wurde mit jedem Wort leiser.

"Ja, so ist es", unterbrach ich ihn.

"Das kannst du mir nicht antun", sagte er aufgebracht. "Jetzt, wo ich es endlich geschafft habe. Da wäre es mir lieber, es wäre überhaupt nichts zwischen uns gewesen." Der Stolz sprach aus ihm. Er war getroffen, weil ein Mädchen mit ihm Schluss machte, das war noch nie vorgekommen. Abserviert zu werden, selbst wenn man selbst vorhatte Schluss zu machen, kann widersprüchliche Gefühle hervorrufen. Niemand wollte verlassen werden, auch ein James Potter nicht.

"Das würde es erleichtern, stimmt", gab ich zu. "Aber Hogwarts gehört bald der Vergangenheit an. Wir werden uns danach nicht mehr wieder sehen." Ich schloss meine Augen, um die Tränen, die sich langsam anbahnten, zu verdrängen. 'Nie mehr wieder sehen', hallte es in meinen Gedanken nach. Plötzlich packte mich die Angst. Was, wenn ich mich irgendwann nicht mehr daran erinnern konnte, wie James aussah? Ich durfte kein Detail von ihm vergessen, die kleinen Falten, die sich um seine Augen bildeten, wenn er lachte und, und... Schnell öffnete ich wieder meine Augen und starrte James ins Gesicht. Jede Einzelheit nahm ich in mir auf - die Linie seiner Augenbrauen, seinen Mund, seine Lippen. Ich musste mir alles von ihm einprägen, um ihn in der Zeit nach Hogwarts wieder zu sehen, wenn auch bloß in Gedanken.

"Nein", rief er und es klang so herzzerreißend, dass ich beinahe schwach geworden wäre. Beinahe, doch ich war stärker, als ich angenommen hatte. Das Ganze musste jetzt ein Ende finden.

Langsam näherte ich mich ihm und unsere Augen trafen sich. Das Braun seiner Augen hielt mich gefangen und ließ mich nicht mehr los. Ich wusste nicht, was er in meinem Augen suchte, doch nach einer Weile gab er mich wieder frei. Ich senkte den Blick und sah zu Boden.

"Es tut mir leid, James", flüsterte ich leise, beugte mich zu ihm hoch und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Ich konnte den frischen Baumwollgeruch seines Hemdes riechen und mehr als alles auf der Welt wollte ich ihn anfassen - fest halten, doch das ging nicht mehr.

Schnell wandte ich mich von ihm ab und rannte so schnell wie möglich zum Eingangstor. Je größer der Abstand zwischen James und mir wurde, desto erleichterter fühlte ich mich. Erleichtert, weil er jetzt nicht mehr die Möglichkeit hatte, mir diese eine Frage zu stellen. Die Frage von der ich wusste, dass ich darauf nicht mit einer Lüge geantwortet hätte, weil mein Herz sonst in hundert Teile zersprungen wäre. Die Frage, ob ich ihn liebte.


	2. Chapter 2

Teil 2

James - Last Chance

Die Stelle an meiner rechten Wange, auf die Lily mich geküsst hatte, glühte und brannte sich einen schmerzhaften Weg durch meinen Körper. Ich versuchte zu atmen, doch ich wusste nicht mehr wie. Es schien, als hätte ich alles um mich herum vergessen, bis auf Lily und mein stechendes Herz. Es verlangte sehnsüchtig nach ihr, als hätte ich sie seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen. Ich starrte ihren Rücken an, als sie sich entfernte und mit jedem Schritt, den sie ging, zog sich mein Herz immer weiter krampfhaft zusammen. Ich wollte ihr folgen, sie an mich drücken, sie spüren, doch meine Beine schlugen tiefe Wurzeln in die Erde, die mich festhielten, mich gefangen nahmen. Sie zogen mich in die Tiefe, um mich mit ihren Greifarmen zu umschlingen und meine letzte Kraft aus mir zu saugen. Mit jedem weiteren Schritt von ihr fiel ich tiefer und tiefer. Ein dumpfes Geräusch durchbrach die Stille und plötzlich spürte ich die Wurzeln an meinen Knien. Sie arbeiteten sich an meinem Körper hoch.

"Nein", entwich mir ein Wispern, doch sie reagierten nicht, weder Lily noch die todbringenden Schlingen. Lily rannte weiter und die Wurzeln umschlangen meine Beine fester als zuvor, zwangen mich in die Knie.

"Lily, bitte...", hörte ich mich flüstern. Sie musste zurück zu mir, denn nur sie allein hatte die Macht mich zu retten, doch sie kam nicht. Da lag ich nun auf meinen Knien wie ein gefallener Krieger und der Mensch, den ich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt liebte, wollte mich nicht mehr. Nie hatte ich ihr die drei Worte gesagt, dafür fehlte mir der Mut, doch ich hatte ständig versucht, es ihr auf einer anderen Art und Weise zu zeigen. Ich war wohl nicht sehr überzeugend gewesen.

Eine innere Stimme befahl mir, es jetzt zu tun, meine letzte Chance zu ergreifen und es ihr zu sagen. Auf einmal durchströmte mich eine sonderbare Kraft und warf die Fesseln von mir. Hastig sprang ich auf die Beine.

"Lily!", schrie ich nun laut. Dieses Mal musste sie mich gehört haben. Ihre Schritte verlangsamten sich, bis sie ganz stoppten und sie sich umdrehte. Ich war zu weit weg, um ihren Gesichtsausdruck zu erkennen, geschweige denn zu deuten. Nur das Mondlicht spiegelte sich auf ihrer hellen Haut wider und brachte sie zum Leuchten. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel.

Eine seltsame Stille umgab uns, eine Stille, die je nachdem was ihr folgte, über Liebe oder Leid entscheiden würde. Sie wog so schwer, dass sie mir den Hals zuschnürte, doch die Kraft hinderte sie daran. Die Stille musste sich für die Liebe entscheiden, anders durfte es nicht ausgehen. Ich atmete noch einmal tief ein und die Worte verließen ohne Schwierigkeiten meinen Mund.

"Ich liebe dich, Lily."

Erwartungsvoll schaute ich in ihre Richtung. Doch ich konnte keine Regung in ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Mein Herz pochte nervös, immer schneller, und dann geschah es, von einem Moment auf den anderen blieb es stehen. Ein tiefes Loch erschien unter meinen Füßen und wurde mit jeder Sekunde größer. Die Erde aus der dunklen Höhle unter mir schoss hoch und bildete eine Wand ohne Fluchtmöglichkeit um mich herum. Dann fiel die Wand langsam in sich zusammen und alles rieselte auf mich ein. Sie hatte den Kopf geschüttelt, als würde sie sagen wollen, das änderte nichts an der Tatsache.

Lily - Waterfall

Ohne ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben, rannte ich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, lief Treppen hoch und runter, als wäre ich auf der Flucht. Ich achtete nicht darauf, wo ich lang ging, denn dann würde ich denken und genau das wollte ich verhindern. Ich wollte nicht mehr denken, niemals mehr. Konnte mir nicht jemand alle Gedanken raussaugen und mich leer und zufrieden zurücklassen? Gab es da nicht irgendeinen blöden Zaubertrank? Lauf weiter, Lily, dachte ich, und lass deine Gedanken einfach verschlossen, anders geht es nicht. Mit pochendem Herzen setzte ich einen Schritt vor den anderen, bis ein Ziehen durch meinen Körper ging und mich zwang stehen zu bleiben. Der Schmerz drohte mich zu überwältigen und so presste ich mich gegen die Wand und atmete tief ein und aus, um mich zu beruhigen. Entfernt hörte ich Stimmen und Gelächter, die mit jeder Sekunde näher kamen. Wo war ich hier überhaupt gelandet? Mein Blick glitt über den bedürftig beleuchteten Gang und blieb an der Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten hängen. Ich war also im fünften Stockwerk, schlussfolgerte ich.

Die Stimmen wurden lauter und ich suchte verzweifelt ein Versteck, da ich keinen Nerv für blöden Fragen hatte. Wieder traf mein Blick die Statue und ich sprang auf die Beine, lief an die Tür rechts von Boris dem Bekloppten und flüsterte leise: "Drachenzunge." Schnell schlüpfte ich durch die Tür und verschloss sie lautlos hinter mir.

Das Schulsprecherbad war sehr geräumig und ganz in Marmor gehalten. Die in den Boden eingelassene Badewanne war so groß, dass sogar einige Schwimmzüge möglich waren. An bitterkalten Wintertagen half auch kein Wärmeschutzzauber, um im See schwimmen zu gehen. Stattdessen war ich dann immer hier und genoss die Wärme des Wassers und die Ruhe von allem, was außerhalb dieses Raumes herrschte. Aber genau diese Stille machte mich am heutigen Abend verrückt. Sie gab den Stimmen in meinem Kopf die Möglichkeit, immer lauter zu werden und auf mich einzureden. Mit einem Schlenker meines Zauberstabs drehte ich alle Wasserhähne auf. Das Geräusch des Wasser hatte schon immer eine beruhigende Wirkung auf mich gehabt.

Ich stand mitten im Raum und lauschte dem Plätschern des Wassers. Das Rauschen und das Geräusch, als es auf dem Boden auftraf, versetzte mich in eine friedliche Zeit zurück, eine Zeit ohne Sorgen und Schmerzen. Die Atmosphäre, die das Wasser im Bad erzeugte, erinnerte mich an einen der Sonntagsausflüge mit meinen Eltern und meiner Schwester.

An jenem Tag waren wir in einem verwunschenen, kleinen Park gelandet, wo wir einen verzauberten Ort entdeckten, den ich niemals vergessen werde. Zwischen all den riesigen, wilden Bäumen fanden wir einen kleinen wunderschönen See, der zum Teil umrundet war mit Felsen, die fast so groß waren wie ich selbst. Ich weiß noch genau, wie ich mit meinem Blick erstaunt dem klaren Wasser folgte. Erst sah ich das rauschende Auftreffen in den blauen See und dann blickte ich immer weiter hinauf, an der steilen Wand entlang, bis hoch oben, wo das Wasser herkam.

Nie zuvor in meinem Leben hatte ich einen Wasserfall gesehen, und dementsprechend faszinierend wirke der Anblick des lebendigen Wassers auf mich. Ich war in meinem Element und eine beruhigende Stimmung erfasste mich, doch ich hatte die Angst vergessen, die ich zu der Zeit fühlte und die auch nicht weit von mir entfernt stand. Sie nahm sofort die Situation wahr und nutzte umgehend die Chance der Abgeschiedenheit von meinen Eltern, die etwas abseits von uns standen.

"Weißt du, was ich hier am liebsten machen würde?", fragte mich Petunia mit der lieblichen Stimme, auf die meine Eltern immer wieder hereinfielen. Ich kannte diese verlogene Seite an ihr, doch nie hatte ich die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass sich das eines Tages besseren würde und meine Schwester und ich wie früher beste Freundinnen sein könnten.

Also fragte ich sie hoffnungsvoll, was sie denn gerne machen würde. Ihre Miene änderte sich schlagartig von dem Engelsgesicht in ein teuflisches Grinsen. Sie kannte mich einfach zu gut und nutzte die Gutgläubigkeit jedes Mal aus. Und ich? Naiv wie immer, fiel ich drauf herein, in der Hoffnung, meine Schwestern irgendwo in dieser mir fremden Person wiederzufinden.

"Am liebsten würde ich dich von diesem langweiligen Wasserfall runterschubsen und dir beim Fallen zusehen. Besonders der Aufprall würde mir gefallen. Dann könntest du kleine Missgeburt mit deiner bescheuerten Gabe zeigen, was du drauf hast, um dich bei Mum und Dad einzuschleimen. Oh, ich bin eine blöde Hexe, ihr müsst mich lieb haben."

Den letzten Satz rief sie wie eine Verrückte mit einer schrillen Stimme aus. Und als sie die Tränen sah, die sich langsam einen Weg durch meine Augen suchten und an meinen Wangen herunter liefen, lachte sie zufrieden auf. Sie hatte mir Angst eingejagt und mich zum Weinen gebracht, genau das, was sie angestrebt hatte.

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf hin und her, um die Erinnerung loszuwerden. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, die ich während der Erinnerung geschlossen hatte, doch etwas war anders. Meine Augenlider fühlten sich schwerer an. Ich hob meine Hände, die prüfend über meine Augen strichen, und erschrak über die Nässe, die ich auf meinen Fingerspitzen fühlte. Schroff wischte ich die Tränen, die ich während meiner Erinnerung vergossen hatte, von meinen Gesicht, doch kaum hatte ich geblinzelt, flossen weitere kleine Flüsse über meine Wangen. Wütend auf mich selbst und auf meine nicht existente Selbstkontrolle ging ich grob mit den Händen über mein Gesicht, um die Tränen aufzuhalten. Es half nicht. Die Flüsse entwickelten sich zu Sturzbächen und ich hatte keinerlei Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper.

Erschöpft sank ich auf die Knie, schlang die Arme um meinen Oberkörper und weinte mir jeden schrecklichen Moment aus der Seele, den ich je erlebt hatte. Am schlimmsten war die Erinnerung an James und an das Ende von uns. Als ich an dem Punkt angelangt war, schluchzte ich laut auf und fing an zu wimmern.

Die Wunde in meinem Herzen wuchs und wuchs, bis sie zu groß war und mein Herz verschlang. Da war kein Herz mehr, das Qualen litt, nur noch ein tiefes Loch, eine unheilbare Wunde, die ununterbrochen blutete. Nichts konnte diese Blutung stoppen, außer ihm, James. Allein seinen Namen in meinen Gedanken zu hören war schlimm, doch kurz darauf sein Gesicht zu sehen, gab mir den Rest.

Ich konnte sie nicht mehr wegsperren. Der Schlüssel zu meinen verschlossen Gedanken war sein Name und kaum hatte ich an ihn gedacht, öffnete sich das Schloss und ließ meinen Gedanken freien lauf.

Er hatte gesagt, dass er mich liebte. Das erste Mal hatte er diese drei Worte zu mir gesagt. Ich zweifelte nicht an ihnen, doch die Liebe, die ich empfand, war anders als die von James. Er liebte nur für den Moment, ich allerdings liebte endgültig.

Ich stand auf, lief zum Waschbecken und blickte in den beschlagenen Spiegel, worin ich nur noch schemenhaft zu sehen war. Ich rief wieder die Erinnerung in mein Gedächtnis, die nun frei war, und hörte mir immer und immer wieder an, wie er mir seine Liebe gestand.

"Ich liebe dich auch, James", flüsterte ich leise, und um es zu verdeutlichen, schrieb ich die Worte auf den beschlagenen Spiegel. Ich wollte wieder zurück zu James und ihm sagen, dass es nur ein blöder Scherz von mir gewesen war, oder eine blöde Wette, nur um die letzten Tage mit ihm auszukosten, bevor er selbst uns trennen würde und jemand anderes an meine Stelle trat. Der Endgültig-Liebende würde irgendwann durch jemand anderes ersetzt, so lief das nun einmal ab.

Nein, hör auf, dir Hoffnungen zu machen, sagte eine Stimme in mir. Du würdest in naher Zukunft wieder das Selbe erleben, und nichts würde dieses Ereignis aufhalten können. Bald hast du es hinter dir. Wenn du ihn nicht mehr siehst, wird es einfacher werden, redete meine innere Stimme auf mich ein.

Ich war froh, nein, froh war keine passende Beschreibung für die Empfindung, ich war eher erleichtert und ermutigt durch die Stimme, die mir versuchte zu helfen und nicht versuchte, mich weiter runterzuziehen. Ich schöpfte Kraft aus den Worten. Die Stimme hatte recht, ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Als ich das kalte Wasser, das aufgrund meines Zaubers durch den Wasserhahn floss, ins Gesicht spritze, schärften sich meine Sinne wieder und ich war stark genug, das Schloss zu meinen Gedanken an James zu verschließen. Ich hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, anders wäre es bloß schlimmer ausgegangen.

Ich sprach den Zauberspruch aus, der die Wasserfluten stoppte, schnappte mir ein Handtuch und trocknete mein Gesicht. Gerade in dem Moment hörte ich die Tür hinter mir zuschlagen. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um und sah meinen Schlüssel vor mir, nicht in Gedanken, nein, er stand leibhaftig da.

James - Scream

Ich hatte wohl die selbe Idee wie Lily gehabt und dachte, dass das Schulsprecherbad ein passender Ort wäre, um ungestört nachzudenken. Mit so einem schnellem Wiedersehen hatte ich auf keinem Fall gerechnet. Es warf mich total aus der Bahn, Lily wiederzusehen, so dass ich natürlich keine Ahnung hatte, was ich tun oder sagen sollte. Dies war ja auch einer der Gründe, wieso ich in Ruhe nachdenken wollte. Ich wollte über meine nächsten Schritte entscheiden, mir einen Plan zurechtbasteln und alles, was in den letzten Minuten zwischen Lily und mir schief gelaufen war, wieder gerade biegen. Doch nun stand mein Engel vor mir und alles, was ich hervorbrachte, war ein lausiges "oh". Dabei hatte ich so vieles auf dem Herzen, so viele unbeantwortete Fragen, dass ich mich selbst hätte schlagen können für meine Dummheit.

Eine endlose Sekunde lang herrschte absolute Stille im Raum, dann unterbrach Lily das Schweigen.

"Du kannst bleiben. Ich gehe", sagte sie leise und kaum, dass ich mich versah, lief sie ohne zu zögern an mir vorbei und verschwand aus der Tür. Als sie an mir vorbei ging, erhaschte ich einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Augen und ich wusste nicht, ob das Licht mir etwas vorgespielt hatte und ihre Augen wirklich rot unterlaufen waren.

Hatte sie etwa geweint? Aber da stimmte etwas nicht. Ich müsste derjenige sein, der weinte, immerhin hatte sie mich verlassen und nicht umgekehrt. Also was war der Grund für ihre Tränen?

Ich hielt inne und versuchte mich zu orientieren und meine Gedanken zu ordnen, doch es gelang mir nicht, der Schock lag mir noch tief in den Knochen. Es war mir nicht möglich, einen einzigen sinnvollen Gedanken zu fassen. Wie sollte ich in so einem Zustand über meine weiteren Schritte nachdenken? Irgendwie musste ich mich aus diesem Schockzustand rausholen. Ich erinnerte mich an einen Abend, an dem ich einen schrecklichen Schluckauf hatte, der einfach nicht verschwinden wollte. Ein nicht erwarteter Schrei von Remus brachte mich so aus der Fassung, dass ich befreit war von der furchtbaren Plage. Man konnte schwer einen Schluckauf mit einem Schockzustand vergleichen, aber mir blieb nichts anderes übrig, etwas extremes musste herhalten.

Das einzig Extreme in diesem Raum erschien vor meinen Augen und ohne eine Sekunde zu zögern, sprang ich in die riesige Badewanne und tauchte in das angenehm warme Wasser. Unter Wasser stieg in mir das Verlangen auf, alles hinauszuschreien, und schon öffnete sich mein Mund und ich schrie mir den Schock, den Kummer und die Schmerzen aus dem Leib. Lauter kleine Luftblasen suchten sich einen Weg durch das Wasser an die Oberfläche. Das Schreien war so befreiend, dass ich mich gleich darauf wieder etwas klarer im Kopf fühlte, und nicht mehr eingefroren im Nichts, als könnte ich nicht mehr empfinden.

Langsam tauchte ich wieder auf und erfreute mich an meinen nun freien Gedanken. Gerade als ich Ordnung in das Chaos in meinem Kopf bringen wollte, hinderte mich jemand daran. Diese Person, wenn man das so sagen durfte, hatte ich total vergessen.

"Weißt du, wenn man baden geht, zieht man sich vorher erst einmal aus", flüsterte mir eine unangenehme Stimme ins Ohr.

Oh, bitte nicht, flehte ich, doch ich wurde nicht erhört. Niemand anderes als die Maulende Myrte saß neben mir am Beckenrand.

"Myrte", begrüßte ich sie unfreundlich. Wieso musste immer mir so was geschehen?

"James Potter, Schulsprecher und Kapitän der Qudditch Mannschaft", flüsterte sie wieder. Es sollte wohl verführerisch klingen.

"Myrte, heute ist nicht mein Tag. Kannst du mich also alleine lassen?"

Schlagartig änderte sich ihr Tonfall. "Oh, nicht nur der Herr hatte keinen guten Tag. Ich kann dir versichern, dass dein Tag nichts im Vergleich zu meinem war. Erst heult mir dieses blöde Mädchen hier die Ohren zu." Sie verzog ihren Mund, als hätte sie etwas scheußliches gegessen. "Und dann springst DU mit deinen KLAMOTTEN ins Wasser", schrie sie aufgebracht. Dann, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, lächelte sie mich sanft an. Ich befürchtete schlimmes, Myrte war für ihre schnellen Stimmungsschwankungen bekannt.

"James", sagte sie nun süßlich und mir schauderte es am ganzen Körper. "Du könntest mir den Tag noch retten. Wenn du doch bloß wie gewohnt baden gehen würdest." Sie grinse verschmitzt und schlug dabei ihre Augen kokett auf. Ich würgte die aufkommende Übelkeit runter. Doch dann machte es klick und ich verstand den Zusammenhang von Myrtes Worten.

"Ein Mädchen hat hier geweint?", fragte ich etwas freundlicher. Myrte fiel das sofort auf, sie fühlte sich geschmeichelt, weil ich mich für ihren Tag interessierte. Wenn sie wüsste.

"Ja, das rothaarige Mädchen. Du hast sie gesehen, als du hier reingekommen bist." Lily hatte also doch geweint, meine Augen hatten sich nicht getäuscht.

"Wieso hat sie geweint? Hast du sie etwa erschreckt?", entgegnete ich und forderte sie gleichzeitig auf mehr zu erzählen.

"Ich hab sie nicht erschreckt", sagte sie beleidigt, "ich zeige mich in diesem Bad keinen Mädchen. Sie hat einfach blöd rumgeweint und dann hat sie was auf den Spiegel geschrieben. Ich hatte keine Schuld."

Blöd rumgeweint? Am liebsten hätte ich ihr den Hals umgedreht für diese Worte, doch ein plötzliches Quieken lenkte mich von meinen Mordplänen ab.

"OH, NEIN", schrie sie verzweifelt auf und flog quer durch den Raum auf den Spiegel zu. Mit ihren Händen versuchte sie etwas von dem Spiegel wegzuwischen, doch ihre Händen gingen einfach durch den Spiegel hindurch.

"Vergiss, was ich gesagt habe, James. Das Mädchen hat rumgeweint. Punkt. Aus. Danach nichts mehr", rief Myrte hektisch.

Da stimmte doch etwas nicht. Wie war das noch, fragte ich mich selbst und rief mir Myrtes Worte wieder ins Gedächtnis. Sie hat einfach blöd rumgeweint und... und was? Diese Worte hatten mich so rasend gemacht, dass ich den anderen kaum Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

"Myrte", knurrte ich drohend auf. "Was ist mit dem Spiegel?"

"Nichts, nichts, da steht nichts besonderes drauf", winselte sie. Dann wurden ihre Augen riesengroß und sie schlug sich mit beiden Händen vor den Mund. Ich hatte verstanden. Schnell kletterte ich aus der Badewanne und rannte mit triefenden Klamotten auf den Spiegel zu, vor dem Myrte schwebte. Kaum war ich angekommen, stürzte sie sich auf mich und mich durchströmte eine eisige Kälte, als sie durch mich hindurchflog.

"Lass den verdammten Scheiß, Myrte", schrie ich wütend auf. "Verzieh dich in deine Wasserhähne."

"James", wimmerte sie nun, vergessen war der Spiegel. Sie zog eine Schnute, schrie laut auf und verzog sich wie befohlen in ihre Wasserrohre.

Endlich allein hauchte ich den Spiegel ohne Pause an, bis sich in der Mitte des Spiegels langsam Wörter bildeten. Ich war so überwältigt von den Worten, dass es ein paar Minuten dauerte, bis ich in der Lage war, wieder ruhig zu atmen. Sie liebte mich, sie hatte es hier aufgeschrieben, Lily Evans liebte mich, James Potter. Aber, aber... was sollte dann das Ganze? Wieso hatte sie mich verlassen? Das Fragezeichen in meinem Kopf wurde immer größer und größer. Ich verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.

Der nächste Schritt, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, du musst was tun, James! Aktion, Reaktion. Ich musste reagieren, aber wie? 'Wie' war jedoch nicht die einzige Frage, die sich mir stellte, das 'wo' war auch wichtig. Wo war sie, wo war meine Lily? Wie sollte ich reagieren, wenn ich nicht wusste, wo sie war? Ich schob das 'wie' beiseite, darüber konnte ich mir später noch Gedanken machen, das 'wo' war jetzt um einiges wichtiger. Die Karte der Rumtreiber fiel mir ein. Mit Hilfe der Karte würde ich sie definitiv finden. Nur mit Lily in meinen Gedanken rannte ich auf die Treppen zu, nichts anderes beherrschte mich.

An dem Treppen traf ich auf Sirius. Er hatte einen Arm um die Taille eines braunhaarigen Mädchens geschlungen und ging mit ihr langsam die Treppen hoch. Ich rannte schnell zu ihnen, und als Sirius mich sah, blickte er etwas verwirrt wegen meine nasse Erscheinung.

"James, was ist den mit dir passiert?", fragte er erstaunt. Gleich darauf erhellte sich seine Miene und ein verschlagenes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen. "Ein mitternächtliches Bad im See mit der Liebsten?" Er wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen, woraufhin das Mädchen leise zu kichern anfing.

"Wo ist Lily? Hast du Lily gesehen?", fragte ich hektisch nach Luft japsend. Die nassen Klamotten erschwerten mir das Rennen.

Ein Ausdruck der Verwunderung glitt über sein Gesicht. "Ist sie nicht mit -", doch das Mädchen unterbrach ihn.

"Sie ist rausgegangen. Ich hab sie gesehen, als wir aus der Großen Halle gekommen sind."

Mehr brauchte ich nicht zu wissen. Den Weg zum Gryffindorturm und zu der Karte konnte ich mir nun sparen, denn Zeit war kostbar. Ohne eine Sekunde länger unnötig verstreichen zu lassen, drehte ich mich um und lief schnell die Treppen hinunter. Hinter mir hörte ich noch Sirius etwas rufen, doch ich achtete nicht darauf. Nichts war jetzt wichtiger als mein Ziel Lily zu finden.


	3. Chapter 3

**Teil 3**

_Lily - Thoughts_

Wenn ich verschwinden würde, einfach so, würde mich irgendjemand vermissen? Würde jemand nach mir suchen und sich Sorgen um mich machen? Ich kannte die Antwort auf diese Fragen. Es gab niemanden, der mir hinterher trauern würde.  
Ich stand hier einsam am Steg des vom Mondlicht erleuchteten Sees und grübelte über das Leben nach, wie es hätte sein können, wenn es mich nie gegeben hätte. Meine Eltern hätten in Ruhe mit Petunia, ihrer einzigen Tochter, leben können, ohne die Zerrissenheit, die Petunia und ich mit unseren ständigen Auseinandersetzungen hervorriefen und welche letztendlich meine Eltern innerlich zerfressen hatte. Und das alles nur, weil ich eine Hexe war.

Sie würden noch leben, ohne mich. Mit Sicherheit würden sie sich freuen, wenn ich von der Bildfläche verschwinden würde, immerhin war ich Schuld an ihrem Tod. War das die Art von Gefallen, den ich ihnen noch schuldete, um mit dem Ganzen in Frieden abzuschließen? Mein Tod für ihren Seelenfrieden im Jenseits?  
Was war denn schon mein Leben wert, im Vergleich zu den Schmerzen, die ich meinen Eltern bereitet hatte. Mich erwartete ohnehin keine sonderlich erfreuliche Zukunft, davon war ich überzeugt. Vor mir lagen nur Jahre voller Schmerzen, da könnte ich mit meinem Leben noch etwas Gutes anfangen, indem ich es beendete.  
Ein starker Stoß gegen meinen Körper holte mich aus Gedanken und kaum, dass ich mich versah, spürte ich die Kälte des Wassers auf meiner Haut. Irgendetwas Hartes war gegen mich geknallt und hatte mich in den See geworfen. Welch glücklicher Zufall, ich denke über meinen Tod nach und werde gleich darauf in den See geworfen.  
Das ist ein Zeichen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf. Das Schicksal gab mir zu verstehen, dass ich mit der Idee für meine Zukunft auf dem richtigen Weg war. Und da mir für den endgültigen Schritt der Mut gefehlt hätte, stupste mich wie von Geisterhand etwas mitten in den See hinein. Der zweite Schritt blieb jedoch allein mir überlassen. Ich durfte nur nicht an die Wasseroberfläche und meine Lungen mit Sauerstoff füllen. Nein... meinen letzten Atemzug hatte ich schon hinter mir. Ich hatte mich entschieden.  
Einen Haken gab es aber an der Situation; meine Angst vor dem Ertrinken. Anscheinend konnte ich die Sünden, die ich in meinem Leben begangen hatte, nur auf dieser Weise begleichen.  
Mit aller Kraft kämpfte ich gegen den Sog des Wassers an und drückte mich immer weiter in die Tiefe. Wo waren diese blöden Wasserwesen, wenn man sie mal brauchte? Könnte nicht einer auftauchen und mich runter ziehen? Doch es half nicht, meine Gebete wurden nicht erhört. Vom Himmel konnte ich mich also schon mal verabschieden. Hallo, Hölle.  
Wenigsten war mein Ballkleid für etwas gut. Es saugte sich voll und half mir, meinen Kopf unter Wasser zu halten. Ich spürte, wie mein Körper atmen wollte und gegen die Wasserwand stieß. Durch die ganze Schwimmerei wollte ich genau dieser Situation entfliehen. Ich wollte stärker sein als das Wasser. Man sollte sich seiner Angst stellen, also schwamm ich so viel und so oft es ging. Zu wissen, dass man stärker war als sein Gegner, aber dennoch nachzugeben und damit ihn gewinnen zu lassen, war ein seltsames Gefühl.

Es dient einen höherem Zweck, sprach ich auf mich ein. Mein Ziel war das, was mich nach der Niederlage erwartete. Also gab ich nach.  
Doch es schien, als sei mein Körper mit meinem Tun überhaupt nicht einverstanden. Schon wieder der innere Kampf zwischen Körper und Geist, allerdings war ich zuversichtlich, schließlich hatte ich schon mal gewonnen.  
Nein, Lily, denk nicht an ihn, ermahnte ich mich, doch da war es schon zu spät. Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich sein Gesicht, das mich liebevoll anlächelte, und mich überkam eine Ruhe, die nur er entfachen konnte. Meine Arme und Beine hörten auf sich zu bewegen, um diesen Augenblick in mich aufzunehmen. Sein Anblick tat mir so gut, dass ich sogar einen Moment die schrecklichen Schmerzen vergaß. Eine friedliche Stimmung setzte sich in mir frei und ich war so dankbar, dass ich ihn hatte kennen lernen dürften. Dankbar für die wenigen glücklichen Momente in meinem Leben, die ich mit ihm verbringen hatte können.  
Ein seliges Lächeln schlich sich über meine Lippen, jetzt konnte ich in Frieden gehen. Ich schloss meine Augen und keine Sekunde später spürte ich einen plötzlichen Ruck an meinem Körper. Durch die Wasseroberfläche tauchte ich auf in eine neue Welt und atmete zunächst die frische Luft ein. Ganz zart nahm ich den vertrauten Duft von James wahr, es war nur ein kleiner Hauch, doch das genügte, mein Lächeln wurde noch breiter.  
Wie konnte das nur möglich sein? Und als Antwort auf meine Frage füllten sich meine Lungen wieder mit Luft und immer wieder traf mich dieser wundervolle Duft, der allein ihm gehörte. Nein, ich konnte keinesfalls in der Hölle sein.  
Ich vernahm eine Stimme, die ich unter allen anderen wieder erkannt hätte. Er rief meinen Namen und in meinen Ohren klang es wie Engelsgesang. War ich tatsächlich im Himmel? Ich konnte es kaum fassen, doch als ich erneut seine Stimme hörte, wusste ich, dass es stimmte. Vielleicht wurden mir meine Fehler aufgrund meines frühzeitigen Todes verziehen oder man befand, ich hatte in meinem Leben genug gelitten. Doch um ehrlich zu sein war es mir egal, denn die Hauptsache war, dass er bei mir war. James war bei mir und alles, was ich wollte, war ihm zu sagen, dass ich ihn liebte und nie aufhören würde ihn zu lieben.  
"James", flüsterte ich leise.

Schon wieder seine Stimme, er rief nach mir. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte mich, doch dieses Mal war es anders. Es war ein süßer Schmerz. Ich müsste lediglich meine Augen öffnen und das Stechen würde augenblicklich aufhören, doch ich selbst zögerte den Moment absichtlich hinaus. Einerseits war es furchtbar masochistisch von mir, aber auf der anderen Seite gefiel mir dieses neue Gefühl.  
James war noch nie ein geduldiger Mensch gewesen, das zeigte sich auch an diesem neuen Ort. Er rief unbarmherzig weiter. Es fiel mir schwer dagegen anzukämpfen doch seiner Stimme konnte ich unmöglich widerstehen.  
"James, ich... ich -"  
Ich öffnete meine Augen und das, was ich sah, glich nicht im Mindesten dem, was ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Meine Augen weiteten sich, als ich seinen panischen Blick bemerkte. Was war hier geschehen? Wo war mein Himmel? Ich atmete nochmals ein, doch ich konnte ihn nicht mehr wahrnehmen. Wo war sein Geruch geblieben?  
"Ist bei dir alles in Ordnung?", fragte mich James. Seine nassen Haare klebten auf seiner Stirn, kleine Wassertropfen suchten sich den Weg in seine Augen. Ohne wirklich nachzudenken was ich tat, strich ich mit den Fingern durch sein feuchtes Haar und wanderte an seiner Stirn entlang, über sein ganzes Gesicht. Meine Augen fielen auf seine leicht geöffneten Lippen und meine Finger folgten meinen Blick. Zärtlich berührte ich seine zitternden Lippen, bis mir einfiel, was ich hier eigentlich tat. Mir stand es nicht mehr zu ihn so anzufassen, überhaupt zu berühren.  
Erschrocken ließ ich sein Gesicht los, schaute schnell nach links und rechts und bemerkte schließlich, dass ich mich inmitten eines silbernen Meeres befand. Mir war nicht klar, wie ich hier her gekommen war. Erst als sich eine Gänsehaut über meinen ganzen Körper zog, fiel mir die Kälte des Wassers auf. Meine Beine und Arme bewegten sich wie gewohnt. Ich hatte kein Befehl gesendet, sie schwammen als wäre es das natürlichste auf der Welt.  
Keinen Meter von mir entfernt sah ich James im Wasser, der schwer atmend versuchte nicht unterzugehen. Doch das schien ihn nicht weiter zu interessieren. Statt sich auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren, schaute er mich besorgt an.  
"Lily, sag doch was! Geht es dir gut? Hast du Schmerzen?"  
Mir ging es ganz und gar nicht gut. Ich wollte zurück zu dem friedlichen Ort, dort ging es mir blendend. James war zwar hier, genauso wie auf der anderen Seite, aber hier gehörte er nicht mir. Völlig verzweifelt startete ich einen zweiten Versuch und ließ mich wieder ins tiefe Wasser sinken. Kaum war ich unter der Wasseroberfläche, schlossen sich zwei Arme grob um meine Hüften und zogen mich wieder hoch.  
"Komm schon, Lily. Du musst schwimmen, das kannst du doch so gut", flehte James und mein Körper gehorchte ihm ohne Widerstand zu leisten. Er hatte sich immer noch nicht damit abgefunden, dass James und ich nicht mehr zusammen gehörten. Meine Arme und Beine bewegten sich, wohingegen es in meinem Kopf dampfte. Ich versuchte zu begreifen, was mit mir in den letzten Sekunden geschehen war, doch ich kam einfach nicht drauf, der neblige Dampf versperrte mir die Sicht auf die Antworten.  
Mein Blick fiel wieder auf James.  
"Deine Brille", sagte ich leise, als mir auffiel, dass etwas an James fehlte. Daraufhin strich er sich gedankenverloren mit der Hand über die Augen.  
"Oh", gab er von sich. "Muss wohl beim Aufprall runter gerutscht sein."  
"Was für ein Aufprall?" Wovon sprach dieser Junge?  
James starrte mich für einen kurzen Moment etwas verwirrt an, und warf mir einen Das-fragst-du-noch-Blick zu. Ich wusste nicht, was er mir damit sagen wollte, und sah ihm weiterhin fragend in die Augen.  
"Ich hab dich hier auf dem Steg gesehen und wollte mir dir reden über, du weißt schon... vorhin." Er lächelte mich gequält an. „Als ich dann bei dir ankam, konnte ich mich nicht mehr bremsen und bin geradewegs in dich reingerannt", erzählte er. "So sind wir dann hier gelandet, was, wie ich finde, auch seine gute Seite hat", murmelte er leise vor sich hin.  
Die kleinen Elfen in meinem Kopf setzten sich in Bewegung, um mir das eben Gehörte verständlich zu machen. Es war also James gewesen, der mich den ersten Schritt machen ließ und nicht die Geisterhand, wie ich zuvor angenommen hatte. Bedeutete das etwa, dass meine Zeit noch nicht ganz abgelaufen war? Zufall, es war lediglich Zufall gewesen, dass ich im Wasser gelandet war, und kein Schicksal. Mir war es doch nicht vorherbestimmt zu sterben, nicht jetzt. Was aber ganz sicher in den Sternen zu lesen stand, war, dass ich schleunigst hier raus musste, ansonsten würde ich an seiner Nähe zu Grunde gehen.  
"Gute Seite?", fragte ich mit schriller Stimme, fuhr jedoch fort, ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten. "James, wir sind hier in unserer Ballkleidung im See, falls du das noch nicht bemerkt hast. Lass und rausschwimmen."  
Ich musste ihn aus den Augen bekommen. Der Schmerz wuchs mit jeden Blick noch weiter an. Ich drehte ihm meinen Rücken zu und begann zu schwimmen. Nach den ersten Zügen spürte ich einen Widerstand an meinen Beinen. Oh nein, bitte keine blöden nachtaktiven Viecher. Fehlt nur noch das, dachte ich.  
"Nein, warte", forderte James mich auf und zog mich an den Beinen zurück. Er war das Vieh.  
"Was soll das, James?", schnauzte ich ihn an.  
"Wir müssen reden", sagte er entschlossen.  
"Das können wir auch außerhalb des Wassers tun", gab ich bissig zurück und funkelte ihn böse an.  
"Nein, du bleibst hier. So kannst du mir nicht entkommen."  
Riesengroße Alarmglocken erklangen laut in meinen Ohren. Mit James… ein Gespräch… im See? Ohne einen Ausweg? Das durfte auf keinen Fall passieren, ich musste mich da raus reden. Nie im Leben würde ich das überstehen. Außerdem machte ich mir auch allmählich Sorgen um James.  
"Nicht hier. Du weißt doch, dass du kein guter Schwimmer bist. Also, raus!" Ich versuchte mich an meiner besten Professor-McGonagall-Imitation, doch der befehlende Ton wurde übertont von der verängstigten, unsicheren Stimme.  
"Lily", knurrte James jetzt gefährlich, doch sogleich wurde seine Stimme ganz sanft. "Du antwortest mir hier und jetzt. Liebst du mich?"  
Rasch drehte ich mich weg und presste die Lippen zusammen, um zu verhindern, dass ich ihm die Wahrheit sagte.  
"James, bitte! Ich bin müde und erschöpft."

"Sag die Wahrheit! Liebst du mich?"  
Er war so stur, doch das hinderte mich nicht daran ihn zu lieben. Nichts und niemand konnte mich davon, aber erfahren würde er es niemals. Belügen konnte ich ihn aber auch nicht, die Worte würden mir nicht über die Lippen gehen. Mir blieb also nichts anderes übrig als zu schweigen. Doch James ließ nicht locker, er hatte Recht und er würde warten, bis ich es zugeben würde.  
„Du liebst mich", sagte er überzeugt und seine Stimme ließ keinen Zweifel zu.  
Woher nahm er die Sicherheit zu wissen, dass ich ihn liebte? Hatte ich zuvor nicht denKopf geschüttelt? Hatte ich nicht mit ihm Schluss gemacht? War das kein eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass ich ihn nicht liebte?  
Was versuchte ich mir hier überhaupt einzureden? Lily Evans sollte James Potter nicht lieben? Niemand konnte mich im Selbstbelügen übertrumpfen, aber selbst das konnte ich als Meister aller Selbstbelüger nicht bewerkstelligen. Natürlich liebte ich ihn, was für eine Frage.  
„Oder?", fragte er nun etwas vorsichtiger nach, nachdem ich auf seine Aussage nicht reagiert hatte. Als er wieder keine Antwort erhielt, sah sein Gesicht für einen kurzen Moment lang überraschend verletzlich aus, doch er riss sich schnell wieder zusammen. So leicht ließ sich James nicht beirren.  
"Also ich für meinen Teil liebe dich", sagte er zärtlich, dann schoben sich seine Augenbrauen bedenklich zusammen. "Ich weiß nicht, was du dir da in den Kopf gesetzt hast, aber wenn es das ist, was dich zweifeln lässt, kannst du den Gedanken wegwerfen."  
Oh, hör auf, James, wimmerte ich in Gedanken. Ich schloss meine Augen, um seinem durchdringenden Blick auszuweichen. Er lügt nur, redete ich auf mich ein. Glaub ihm kein einziges Wort. Aus Angst seinem Blick zu begegnen, öffnete ich meine Augen nur einen Spaltbreit und erstickte fast an meinem nächsten Herzschlag. James war verschwunden. Ich atmete zischend ein und aus, während ich versuchte, das Zittern in meinen Händen zu unterdrücken. Beruhig dich Lily, er taucht jeden Moment wieder auf. Ich zählte langsam bis drei, um mein wild pochendes Herz zu beruhigen. Doch als er immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war, beschleunigten sich die Schläge meines Herzens rasant. Ich atmete nochmals tief ein und tauchte dann unter. In meinen Ohren rauschte es, als hörte ich meinem Blut dabei zu, wie es viel zu schnell durch meine Adern lief. Denk ja nicht dran, untersagte ich mir, gleich ist alles wieder in Ordnung. Und schon sah ich ihn vor mir im finsteren Wasser, wie er leblos zu schweben schien. Sofort griff ihm unter die Achseln und zog ihn schnell wieder hinauf. Um eine Wiederholung des eben Geschehenen zu verhindern, drückte ich James näher an meinen Körper, sein Kopf lag auf meiner rechten Schulter. Er atmete tief ein und sprach weiter, als hätte es keine Unterbrechung gegeben.  
"Lily Evans, ich liebe dich. Verstehst du das nicht?", sagte er verärgert, während er keuchend um Luft rang. "Du wirst mich nicht los, ob du willst oder nicht. Und die Ausrede nach Hogwarts gilt auch nicht. Ich bin da, wo auch immer du bist, denn ohne dich kann ich nicht leben." Er drückte mich fest an sich, hob seinen Kopf und blickte mir liebevoll in die Augen.  
Mein Herz weinte blutrote Tränen, denn es wollte James sagen, dass es mir genauso ging, doch ich durfte nicht. So war es besser für mich, und darüber hinaus hatte mein Herz ohnehin nichts mehr zu sagen.  
_Vielleicht sagt er die Wahrheit_, flüsterte die optimistische Seite meines Seins leise in mein Ohr. _Vielleicht liebt er dich wirklich._  
_Das sind mir zu viele vielleichts_, gab die pessimistische Seite schroff zurück.  
_Es könnte aber ein Stück Wahrheit dahinter stecken_, versuchte es die hoffnungsvolle Seite weiter.  
Der Pessimist gab sich aber nicht so schnell geschlagen. _Selbst wenn_, lachte er böse auf, _du weißt genau, dass seine Liebe noch nicht mal an der Oberfläche gekratzt hat, geschweige denn tief genug ist, um länger als ein paar Tage zu halten. Er will dich doch bloß für kurze Zeit weich kriegen und dich dann vollkommen zerstören. Deswegen sagt er all diese Sachen, glaub mir._  
_Aber, aber_... doch das Böse gab mir und der Optimistin keine Gelegenheit den Satz zu beenden. Er hatte mich in der Hand, ich spürte, wie sich sein eiskalter Griff um mich legte und mir jegliche Hoffnung, die langsam aufgekeimt war, nahm.  
"Du wirst es überleben", sagte ich, wieder zurück in meinem alten Verhaltensmuster.  
"Du irrst dich." James senkte die Stimme, bis sie kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war. "Jetzt, wo ich weiß, wie es ist, mit dir zusammen zu sein, würde ich ohne dich sterben. Schau mich an", lachte er plötzlich bitter auf. „Eine Stunde ist vergangen, seitdem du mit mir Schluss gemacht hast. Eine einzige Stunde und ich bin durch die Hölle gegangen und ende als Wrack hier im See." Er schluckte und atmete laut ein und aus.  
„Lily, du bist das Mädchen, das an meine Seite gehört. Du bist mein Herz. Was nutzt mir ein Körper aus Fleisch und Blut, wenn der Motor fehlt. Nichts, es nützt mir überhaupt nichts. Nur mit dir bin ich vollkommen und in der Lage zu leben."  
Einen Moment lang kamen mir seine Worte so merkwürdig vor, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, was er mir damit sagen wollte. Aber wie sollte ich denn auch denken, wenn ich ihn überall an meinem Körper spüren konnte. Er war eindeutig viel zu nah.  
"Sei nicht so melodramatisch", entgegnete ich und schob ihn etwas von mir weg. Das kleine bisschen Platz zwischen uns gab mir die Möglichkeit, wieder in Ruhe ein und aus zu atmen und meinen Herzschlag halbwegs zu normalisieren.  
Ich spürte seinen Blick auf mich gerichtet, erwiderte ihn und erwartete, dass er sofort wegschauen würde. Wieso ich das erwartete? Weil ich wusste, dass er log. Man könnte wirklich sagen, dass ich eine der wenigsten Menschen war, die James richtig kannte. Und wenn man jemanden kannte, wusste man auch über seine Schwächen bescheid. Sein Schwachpunkt waren seine Augen. Bei gewaltigen Lügen fühlte James sich unwohl und konnte dem Blickduell nicht standhalten. Aber auf das, was nun geschah, war ich nicht vorbereitet. Er kämpfte, sah mir weiter forschend in die Augen, mit einer Intensität, die es mir unmöglich machte, den Blick abzuwenden. Als meine Hände begannen zu zittern, zog ich sie schnell von seinen Schultern weg, die davor noch vorsichtshalber um seine lagen, um ihn zu stützen.  
Zu schnell, zu unerwartet, wie sich im Nachhinein herausstellte. Er hatte sich zu sehr auf meine Hände verlassen. Blitzartig schlüpfte er durch meinen Griff hindurch und verschwand in den Tiefen des dunklen Wassers. Mein Magen schien sich von innen nach außen zu krempeln. Nicht schon wieder. Ich konnte kaum atmen, so heftig schlug mein Herz. Die Panik ergriff mich und für eine Weile hatte ich die Kontrolle über meinen Körper verloren. Hunderte Bilder stächen plötzlich wie scharfe Messerstiche auf mich ein, zeigten mir eine Welt, in der James nicht mehr existierte. Die wachsende Sorge um James jagte die entsetzliche Panik mit ihren grauenhaften Visionen davon. Stattdessen erfüllte mich ein Adrenalinstoß mit neuer Energie und befreite mich aus meiner körperlichen Starre.  
Unverzüglich schossen meine Hände dahin ins kalte Wasser, wo er untergegangen war. Meine Rechte erwischte eine von James' Händen. Mühsam zerrte ich ihn hoch und schlang seine Arme um meinen Hals. Die Sorge um James drohte mich zu überwältigen, ihm durfte nichts passieren.  
"Nicht loslassen", flüsterte ich ihm zu. In dem Moment sah er so schwach und verletzlich aus, dass ich ihn vor allem beschützt hätte. Um nichts auf der Welt durfte ich zulassen, dass sein Herz aufhörte zu schlagen, denn allein dieser Gedanke, dass James irgendwo auf der Welt lebte, würde mein eigenes Herz in Zukunft weiter schlagen lassen.  
Ich ließ mich von dem Wasser auf den Rücken tragen und schwamm langsam auf das Ufer zu. James lag mit seinem Kopf auf meiner Brust und hielt sich schwach an meinen Schultern fest. Immer wieder strich ich prüfend mit einer Hand um seine, um seinen Griff zu verstärken.  
Während ich schwamm, richtete sich mein Blick automatisch zum Himmel hinauf. Keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen, nur die Dunkelheit der Nacht, erhellt von dem strahlend hellen Halbmond.  
James flüsterte etwas, allerdings hatte er so leise gesprochen, dass ich ihn nicht verstanden hatte. Ich blickte zu ihm herab, und selbst in dem mitgenommenen Zustand, wusste ich, dass er bei vollem Verstand war. Eine kleine, senkrechte Falte war auf seiner Stirn erschienen, sein Blick war ernst.  
"Heirate mich, Lily", sagte er leise.  
Ich vergaß zu atmen, unfähig zu begreifen, welche Wörter aus seinem Mund entschlüpft waren. Fassungslos sah ich ihn an. Ich konnte nicht verhindern, dass meine Stimme zitterte.  
"Psst, wir sind gleich raus", erwiderte ich vorsichtig. Sie zitterte wegen der Kälte, wir waren immer noch im Wasser. Erneut schaute ich hoch zum Mond, ignorierte seine Worte und tat so, als hätte ich ihn nicht verstanden. Ich horchte in mich hinein, als könnte ich dort die Antwort finden, aber die Angst um James, dass ihm etwas zustoßen könnte, war das Einzige, wovon mein Herzschlag erzählte.  
"Lily?", murmelte James. Sein heißer Atem traf auf meinen entblößten nassen Hals und bereitete mir eine angenehme Gänsehaut. Ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten, sprach er weiter und dieses Mal laut und unmissverständlich. "Willst du meine Frau werden?"  
Meine vor Schock weit aufgerissenen Augen richteten sich wieder auf die von James, als wären sie magnetisch von seinen angezogen worden. Für eine Weile konnte ich vergessen, wo ich mich befand. Ich vergaß zu atmen und vergaß zu schwimmen. Nur noch er war wichtig. James sah so müde aus, ganz im Gegensatz zu der Art, wie er die letzten Worte gesprochen hatte. Ich konnte den inneren Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit sehen, den er krampfhaft versuchte zu gewinnen. Es schien, als hätte er seine letzten Kräfte gesammelt, um mir diese eine Frage zu stellen. Doch mir blieb keine Möglichkeit ihm zu antworten. Er schaute mir nochmals tief in die Augen und kurz darauf gewann die Müdigkeit den Kampf gegen die Lider. Nach mehrmaligem Rufen, die ohne jegliche Reaktion von ihm ablief, machte sich eine Panik in mir breit, die mich zu ersticken drohte. Die beängstigende Wirklichkeit strömte mit aller Gewalt auf mich ein und ich war unfähig, mich dagegen zu wehren.


End file.
